creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Smile.jpg
thumb|297x297px Smile.jpg/Smile.dog Smile.jpg jest obrazkiem mającym wywoływać u oglądających go koszmary i zmiany w swoim zachowaniu. Mimo tego, iż nie ma na nim rzeczy przerażających, ludzie, którzy go widzieli, twierdzą, że wywołał u nich paniczny, chorobliwy wręcz strach. Nie jest wyjaśnione skąd się wziął, ani w jakim celu został stworzony. Przedstawia uśmiechniętego psa w ciemnym pokoju. Nowsza wersja obrazka, stworzona na fali popularności pierwowzoru, przedstawia psa innej rasy niż oryginał, i jest wykonana w dziwacznej kolorystyce.... Historia. 3 lipca 2009 otrzymałem e-maila od mojego przyjaciela Matta Garcia w którym po prostu spytał mnie: "Czy słyszałeś o smile.jpg? Odpisałem mu szczerze: "Nie, nie słyszałem... czy to jakiś plik? Co to jest?". Potem postanowił mi o tym opowiedzieć: "Natknąłem się na to wczoraj wieczorem. Najwyraźniej jest to jakiś bardzo stary obrazek, lecz nie wiadomo kto go umieścił i po co. Dziwnie wpływa na ludzi, którzy na niego patrzą. Bardzo trudno jest go znaleźć, bo przeważnie okazuje się fałszywym plikiem albo został już usunięty. Może mi się tylko wydaje, ale gdy go oglądam czuję się dziwnie, jakby coś zza obrazu patrzyło na mnie. Za pierwszym razem wystraszyłem się nie na żarty i natychmiast zamknąłem przeglądarkę. Nie mówię, że obrazy na zdjęciu są straszne, ale te kolory i wzory, mają w sobie jakiś hipnotyczny efekt. Powinieneś sam to sprawdzić i ocenić. Poniżej wysyłam ci link do strony i zdjęcia. Daj znać, co o tym myślisz. - Matt G. Odkąd otrzymałem e-maila od Matta, sprawdziłem tę historię i zapisałem tajemniczy obrazek na dysku. Badałem go przez ostatnie pięć dni. Mogę powiedzieć jedno… moje koszmary stały się bardzo realistyczne. Ten obraz związał się ze mną. Przyłapałem się na myśleniu o nim kilka razy w ciągu dnia. Ci, którzy mnie znają, wiedzą, że zawsze miałem koszmary. Ale ten tydzień był inny. Czułem, że stały się one bardziej rzeczywiste. Nie mówię, że uwierzyłem w tą historię, ale powiem, że jest to… trochę ironiczne. Sami sprawdźcie. Na dole tego postu znajduje się link do ściągnięcia oryginalnego smile.jpg. A teraz opowiem wam historię Mary. Mówi się, że ten obrazek zniszczył jej życie... Ciekawy przypadek Mary Po raz pierwszy spotkałem się osobiście z Mary E. latem 2007 roku. Umówiłem się z jej mężem, Terencem, abym mógł przeprowadzić z nią wywiad. Mary początkowo zgodziła się, bo nie byłem reporterem, ale raczej amatorskim pisarzem gromadzącym informacje na kilka tematów na uczelnie, jeśli wszystko by poszło zgodnie z planem, zebrałbym trochę czystej fantazji. Zaplanowaliśmy rozmowę na weekend, kiedy akurat byłem w Chicago z niepowiązanych spraw, ale w ostatniej chwili Mary zmieniła zdanie i zamknęła się w swojej sypialni, odmawiając wizyty ze mną. Przez pół godziny siedziałem z Terencem przed drzwiami sypialni, następnie słuchałem i robiłem notatki gdy Terence próbował bezskutecznie uspokoić żonę. Rzeczy, które Mary mówiła nie były zbyt sensowne, ale nadające się do wzorca, którego się spodziewałem: choć nie widziałem jej, wiem, że płakała i częściej niż jej wymówki aby nie rozmawiać ze mną, skupiała się na chaotycznym dialogu z jakąś wyimaginowaną istotą, z jej snów lub koszmarów. Terence przeprosił mnie z całego serca, kiedy przestał uspokajać Mary, a ja starałem się ją przekonać, przypominając, że nie jestem reporterem w poszukiwaniu historii, ale tylko ciekawym, młodym człowiekiem w poszukiwaniu informacji. Poza tym, pomyślałem, że może mógłbym dowiedzieć się czegoś o niej w inny sposób JEŻELI tylko zdobędę odpowiednie materiały. Mary E. była odpowiedzialna za obsługę sieci internetowej w niewielkiej siedzibie w Chicago Bulletin Board System w 1992 r., kiedy po raz pierwszy zetknęła się ze smile.jpg i jej życie zmieniło się na zawsze. Ona i Terence byli małżeństwem tylko od pięciu miesięcy. Mary była jedną z około 400 osób, którzy widzieli obraz, kiedy został opublikowany na BBS jako hiperłącze, jednak była ona jedyną osobą, która otwarcie mówiła o tym doświadczeniu. Reszta pozostała anonimowa lub być może nie żyje. W 2005 r., kiedy byłem dopiero w dziesiątej klasie, smile.jpg po raz pierwszy zwrócił moją uwagę przez rosnące zainteresowanie w internetowych, niewyjaśnionych zjawiskach. Mary była najczęściej wskazywaną ofiarą tego, co jest czasem określane jako "Smile.dog", nazwa smile.jpg jest to rzekome ułatwienie do wyświetlenia. Tym, co ożywiło moje zainteresowanie (nieoczywiste elementy grozy cyber legend i moja skłonność ku takim rzeczom) był zwykły brak informacji, zazwyczaj ludzie nie wierzą, że może istnieć coś poza plotką czy mistyfikacją. Ten przypadek jest wyjątkowy, ponieważ, mimo że cały fenomen opiera się tylko na jednym obrazku, nigdzie nie można go znaleźć. To oczywiste, że wiele fałszywych i pozornych śmieci internetowych nazwanych smile.jpg, pojawia się na najczęściej odwiedzanych stronach o tematyce paranormalnej na przykład takich jak 4chan czy imageboard. Podejrzewa się, że są to podróbki, bo nie oddziaływają na ludzi tak samo jak prawdziwy smile.jpg, który może powodować nagłą padaczkę, ból w skroniach lub silne poczucie niepokoju. Te rzekome reakcje są jednymi z powodów, dlaczego smile.jpg traktuje się z taką pogardą, ponieważ wydaje się być oczywistym absurdem, ale w zależności kogo spytamy o niechęć do potwierdzania istnienia smile.jpg jest po prostu spowodowana strachem lub po prostu niedowierzaniem. Ani smile.jpg ani smile.dog nie jest nigdzie wspomniany na Wikipedii, ale na stronie znajdują się artykuły o innych skandalicznych przypadkach jak hello.jpg lub 2girls1cup, wszelkie próby stworzenia strony o smile.jpg są usuwane przez jednego z wielu administratorów encyklopedii. Spotkania z smile.jpg są materiałami napędzającymi powstawanie legend Internetu. Historia Mary E. nie jest jedyna, istnieją niepotwierdzone pogłoski, że pokazano smile.jpg w pierwszych dniach istnienia Usenet. Istnieje nawet opowieść, że w 2002 r. haker sfloodował forum humoru i satyry strony Something Awful zdjęciami Smile.dog, powodując, że prawie połowa użytkowników forum dostała padaczki. Mówi się też, że od połowy lat 90 do ich końca, smile.jpg był przekazywany na Usenet jako załącznik w e-mailach łańcuszkowych z tematem "UŚMIECHNIJ SIĘ! BÓG CIĘ KOCHA!” Jednak pomimo wielu odsłon tych afer okazało się, że niewiele osób przyznaje się do brania jakiegokolwiek w tym udziału. Żaden ślad ani link do oryginalnego pliku nigdy nie został odkryty. Ci, którzy twierdzą, że naprawdę widzieli smile.jpg często tłumaczą się, że byli zbyt zajęci, aby zapisać kopię obrazu na dyskach twardych. Jednak wszystkie domniemane ofiary, podają ten sam opis zdjęcia: psopodobne stworzenie (zazwyczaj opisywany jako podobny do Husky), oświetlone przez lampę błyskową aparatu, znajduje się w mrocznym pokoju, jedyny szczegół, który jest widoczny w tle jest ręka ludzka, wychodząca z ciemności po lewej stronie ramki. Ręka jest pusta, ale zazwyczaj opisywana jest jako „machająca” lub „kiwająca”. Oczywiście, najwięcej uwagi poświęca się psu (lub stworzeniu podobnemu do psa, ponieważ nikt tak naprawdę do końca nie wie co widział). Pysk zwierzęcia rzekomo dzieli szeroki uśmiech, który ukazuje dwa rzędy białych, bardzo prostych, bardzo ostrych, bardzo ludzko wyglądających zębów… right Nowy smile.jpg Ogromna fala popularności oryginalnego smile.jpg sprawiła, że nie trzeba było długo czekać na "unowocześnione" wersje. Najpopularniejszą jest wykonane w dziwnej kolorystyce zdjęcie psa, być może bernardyna, uśmiechającego się do widza rzędem podobnych do ludzkich zębów. W wyniku zainteresowania smile.jpg na forum paranormalne.pl została napisana creepypasta Funnydog.jpg. Rozszerzenie .dog (Niespójnośći ) Witam, niedawno zagłębiłam się w temat smile.dog ze znajomą. Postanowiłam się z tym podzielić. Nie jest to szokujące, ale może trochę wyjaśnić. Zaczynamy: Smile.dog jest oryginałem. Co możemy znaleźć w sieci? Smile.jpg... Wiele rozszerzeń, ale nigdy wersji .dog. Pewnie się zastanowisz '' To w ogóle jest takie rozszerzenie?'' Owszem, jest. Co lepsze, jest to plik graficzny. Format ten jest mało popularny, ponieważ mało który program go obsługuje. Warto wspomnieć, że czasami powodował crash systemu. Ciekawsze jest to: '' File extension DOG is a Laughing Dog Screen Maker screen saver file. '' Co w tym takiego ciekawego? '' LAUGHING DOG screen maker''. ŚMIEJĄCY się PIES. Sugeruję, że ktoś nie zrobił tego przez przypadek, hm? Przeglądając internet pewnie natrafisz na tysiąc '' oryginalnych '' smile.dog. Ale pamiętaj - rozszerzenie .dog, nie .jpg czy inne. Pomijając to rozszerzenie itp., sama Mary E. napisała, że oryginalny nie miał takich głupich zębów na wierzchu. Więc? Dalej sądzisz, że akurat twoja wersja jest oryginalna? Może. Co wynika z tego, co przeczytałeś? Że jedyną drogą do sprawdzenia tego jest pobranie jakiegoś programu do otworzenia .dog i poszukanie, być może już zapomnianego, oryginału. Możesz też wziąć pierwszą lepszą wersję i zmienić jej rozszerzenie. Program. Właśnie. Podaję Ci parę przykładowych. Może uda Ci się odkryć tajemnicę naszego ukochanego psa? Adobe Photoshop Elements, DivX Pro, Facetime for Mac FileVievPro. Podobno działa też darmowy GiMP 2.8. Proszę nie szukaj go! Kategoria:Dziwne pliki Kategoria:Legendy miejskie Kategoria:Opowiadania